(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used type of flat panel display. The LCD includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are forsmed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. The field generating electrodes generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer when a voltage is applied thereto, thus determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light. By controlling the polarization of incident light an LCD may also control the transmittance of that light to an outside. A plurality of pixels, each individually controlling the transmittance of light therethrough may thereby display an image.
The liquid crystal display also includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for applying a voltage to the pixel electrodes by controlling the switching elements.
Because an LCD is widely used as a display screen of a television as well as a display device of a computer, displaying moving images has become increasingly important. An LCD may rapidly display a series of slightly changing images; each image in the series is called a frame, which is perceived as motion when viewed by the human eye. However, a response speed of liquid crystal in the LCD is slow, and it is difficult to display moving images. Accordingly, development of a LCD having a faster driving speed is needed.
In addition, as a size of the LCD increases, the number of pixels, gate lines and data lines also increases. Because a time for charging a pixel is inversely proportional to the number of gate lines, as the number of the gate line increases, a charge time of any individual pixel is shortened. This presents an additional problem, in that an LCD which has a high driving speed may not secure a sufficient charge time for each pixel.
Another concern is that, parasitic capacitance is generated between a data line and a pixel electrode in the LCD. The parasitic capacitance influences a voltage applied to the pixel electrode, this is particularly apparent when a low gray voltage is applied, and luminance changes by changing an electrode voltage of a subpixel which applies a higher voltage than the surrounding subpixels. Thereby, vertical crosstalk is generated, and the vertical crosstalk deteriorates image quality of the LCD.